Segundos, Llamadas y Años Sin Nada
by Piercemorris
Summary: ¿Cómo un día podía cambiarlo todo? La monotonía dejó de ser igual, pero seguía siendo simplemente lo mismo. Monotonía. Luego de un evento desastroso Brittany hace algo ligeramente diferente para seguir con la tradición de cada año desde aquel día que, sin aviso alguno, tomó todo de si.


_Hoy se cumple un aniversario más. Podría celebrarlo con un par de copas de helado y mi película favorita mientras abrazo a el pato que me regalaste en nuestra primera cita como novias, novias. Pero, no hay nada bueno que celebrar. Al contrario, es algo que me duele en el corazón cada día más._

_El aniversario de tu muerte._

_¿Recuerdas ese día? sé que suelo olvidar muchas cosas, pero ese día lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. No, como si hubiera sido hoy. El reloj sonó con normalidad y yo como siempre desperté y me estiré, viendo como me observabas sonriente. Con esa sonrisa que sabías, me haría sonreír a mí también y no sé como pero había algo en la luz del sol que se asomaba por la ventana y se posaba sobre tu cara, justo como en las películas, justo como si fueras algo más que humano, algo… algo como un ángel. Siempre había pensado eso de ti, que eras un ángel, desde aquella vez en tu casa cuando teníamos 9 años y me explicaste lo que eran los ángeles cuando los vi en el cuadro de tus padres en la sala de tu antigua casa._

_"Los ángeles te cuidan para siempre, sin importar las personas malas que intenten hacerte daño. Ellos siempre estarán a tu lado, aunque no los puedas ver. Son como… como guardianes invisibles que te cuidan si eres una buena persona" _

_Fue lo que dijiste, y en ese momento supe que estabas equivocada. Los ángeles no podían ser invisibles, porque yo podía verte. Yo podía ver a mi ángel frente a mí, sostener su meñique con el mío y sentir que nada en el mundo, ni la persona más mala del universo podía herirme._

_Tú susurraste un buenos días y después besaste mis labios con suavidad, con la misma dulzura de siempre. Tu mano bajó hasta mi vientre y lo acarició, justo en el lugar donde nuestro futuro hijo crecía en su pequeña casita dentro de mí. Diste la vuelta para levantarte de la cama y meterte a la ducha. Yo me metí en mis pequeños patos afelpados sobre mis pies y fui directo a la cocina. Mi estómago rugía, pero era una costumbre porque durante 8 meses había estado comiendo para mí y para el pequeño bebé que parecía acaparar todo lo que yo metía a mi boca. Tomé mi tazón de Lucky Charms y me senté frente al televisor, encendiendo la televisión y viendo los dibujos animados. Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría horas después ese día, te aseguro que no estaría tan feliz. Ni siquiera estaría viendo los dibujos animados, aunque fueran mis favoritos. Estaría abrazándote, rogándote que solo por ese día no fueras a buscar trabajo._

_Saliste de la ducha y te cambiaste. Como siempre, en tus cortas faldas ajustadas que tanto me volvían loca y blusas elegantes que te hacían ver como toda una abogada exitosa. Yo sonreí cuando preguntaste mi opinión sobre el atuendo que habías elegido ese día y te contesté que podrías ir vestida de oso panda y lucirías preciosa. Tu sonreíste y pude notar tus mejillas enrojecerse ligeramente. No importaba cuantas veces te hubiera dicho eso, tu siempre reaccionabas igual. Era una de las cosas que tanto adoraba de ti. _

_Tomaste las llaves de nuestro pequeño auto y te acercaste a mí, besando mí ̶ en ese entonces̶ enorme barriga y luego acercándote para besarme en los labios. Ojala hubiera hecho ese beso más largo. Ojala hubiera hecho que te sentaras a mi lado y te hubiera besado un millón de veces más, y aun así, sentir cada beso con las mariposa. No, no mariposas; las grandes aves revoloteando en mi estómago. O quizás era solo el bebé en mi interior, no lo sé. _

_Ojala, ojala hubiera hecho que te quedaras, Santana._

_La puerta se cerró detrás de ti como siempre y yo dormí un poco más luego de ver un par minutos de Coraje, El Perro Cobarde. Eran las 6:57 entonces. Aún recuerdo como el reloj lo indicaba._

_Luego de haber quedado dormida, mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse observando el televisor frente a mí. El sonido de la reportera que parecía bastante enfocada en la noticia que daba comenzó a filtrarse por mis oídos con lentitud. Debo admitir que su voz era bastante chillona y molesta para cuando recién te levantabas, pero supuse que debí haber cambiado el canal sin querer mientras dormía. Me senté de nuevo y tomé el control remoto que estaba en mis pies. Comencé a cambiar el canal, pero estaba en el canal de los dibujos animados. No se había movido. Entonces, me di cuenta que la noticia estaba en todos los canales. Eran las mismas imágenes. Gigantes nubes de humo alrededor de lo que parecían ser edificios derribándose. Como en las aburridas películas de acción. Primero, pensé que quizás era un sueño y no había despertado aún. Ouch. Ese pellizco dolió demasiado, pero me hizo darme cuenta que no era un sueño. Las personas gritaban alteradas. Todo parecía estar muy mal. Por otro momento pensé, que quizás era en otra parte de estados unidos… pero no. Justo debajo, indicaba que era el centro de New York, la ciudad donde tú y yo solíamos vivir. Justo al lado del reloj en la esquina, donde explicaban lo que sucedía estaba ese nombre. "World Trade Center". ¿Porque me sonaba tanto? Tal vez lo había visto en una película, fue lo primero que pensé. Me levanté del sofá, aun escuchando todo lo que la mujer decía frente a el desastre que sucedía caminé hacía la cocina tomando la caja de Lucky Charms lista para comer solo los malvaviscos._

_Fue ahí cuando leí la nota en el refrigerador._

_"11 de septiembre. Entrevista en el World Trade Center!" decía con tu caligrafía sobre esa pequeña hoja de color amarillo con un imán._

_Me tomó un par de segundos comprender. Sabes que nunca fui buena en eso de juntar piezas y pistas._

_La caja de cereal resbaló de mis manos. Corrí hacia la sala y me senté frente al televisor de nuevo. Observé con la boca abierta el nombre del lugar donde unos señores malos llamados terroristas habían estrellado aviones sobre las grandes torres. Todo lo que podía pensar era en donde estabas, en si estabas bien, en si estabas a salvo. Tomé el teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesa frente al sofá y marque tu número._

_"El número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio" contestó una suave voz del otro lado._

_"El número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio"_

_"El número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio"_

_"El número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio"_

_"Fuera de servicio…"_

_Vi el reloj. Eran 9:02 am. Tú ya estabas ahí._

_Muertos_

_Heridos_

_Era todo lo que podía escuchar._

_Cuando menos lo noté, las lágrimas habían salido de mis ojos. _

_No, tenía que estar equivocada. Tú tenías que estar bien. Tenías que estar bien._

_Recuerdo no haber comido, recuerdo haber estado sentada todo el día y toda la tarde frente al televisor, viendo todo lo sucedido, con el teléfono sobre mis manos y mordiendo mi labio nerviosa. Sé que decías que no era bueno que lo hiciera, que podía hacerme daño porque solía hacerlo muy fuerte. Pero no me importó._

_Eran entonces las 8:45pm. No tenía hambre, no tenía sed. Tenía miedo. Prometiste volver a las 6:00pm. Aún no habías vuelto._

_"El número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio"_

_Heridos_

_"El número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio"_

_Desaparecidos_

_"El número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio"_

_Muertes_

_"El número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio"_

_El sonido del aparato sobre mis manos me despertó del pequeño trance del televisor. En un movimiento rápido hice click en el botón correcto y lo contesté. Desde entonces, además de los doctores, también odio a los policías._

_Si los policías querían ser mis amigos, no debieron empezar por darme noticias como esa._

_No pude contestar. Solo… lloré. Lloré como nunca, Santana. El vacío en mi pecho, era… horrible. Y entonces supe, que desde ese instante, sería igual todos los días. Siempre el mismo vacío. _

_Aún recuerdo tu funeral y el como todos intentaban hacerme sentir mejor, pero ya no podía sonreír aunque quisieran ser amables conmigo. Todos lloraban. Todos te extrañaban, y te extrañarían. Pero estoy segura, que ninguno de ellos como yo._

_Aún recuerdo el día en que Abbie Nació. Por primera vez pude sonreír. Tenía tus ojos, era como mirarte de nuevo. Tenía tu nariz, pero mi boca y mis orejas. Era el bebé más hermoso del mundo. Ahí supe porque debía luchar y ser fuerte a pesar de que eras tú la que siempre se las ingenió para decirme como hacer eso._

_Puedo ser olvidadiza. Puedo ser algo torpe. Pero cuando se trata de ti, nadie puede vencerme. Yo lo sé todo de ti. Recuerdo cada detalle, cada palabra, cada gesto como si fuese mío. Te conozco como nadie. Te amo como nadie. Te extraño como nadie._

_Hoy he pasado oficialmente 11 años sin ti. Y no sabes cómo duele._

_Hoy Abbie sabe que hay algo mal. Sabe cada año este día parece ser peor. Entonces llega, y me dice palabras de cariño en español, y te juro Santana, te juro que puedo sentirte cerca de mí. _

_Algunas noches marco tu número, esperando oír tu voz del otro lado._

_"El número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio"_ _Es todo lo que puedo escuchar._

_¿Tienen correo en el cielo? ¿Hay algún ángel a quién pueda entregarle esta carta?… Creo que si no has leído esta carta, no puedes contestar a estas preguntas. Lo siento._

_¿Puedo decirte una última cosa? _

_Creo que hay alguien que te necesita más que yo._

_Es una niña aún, está haciendo su tarea justo en el otro lado de la habitación y de vez en cuando viene a mí, preguntando sobre su otra mamá. Entonces nos sentamos, vemos los antiguos vídeos y fotos que solíamos hacer. Las presentaciones de cuando estábamos en el Glee club, nuestra graduación, todo. _

_Ella te necesita más que yo. Sabes que yo no puedo hacer esto sola, nunca podría. Pero lo intento, lo intento porque no tengo otra opción._

_No tengo otra opción, pero aun así, te elijo a ti._

_Elijo recordarte todos los días hasta que por fin, pueda verte de nuevo._

_Elijo contarle a nuestra hija todas las veces que quiera las anécdotas que juntas hicimos._

_Elijo ir cada año desde Boston hasta new york, solo para visitar el lugar. El lugar donde despegaste tus alas y volaste, como el ángel que eras. El ángel que eres y que ahora sé, me protege… como siempre lo hizo._

_ Siempre tuya, por siempre._

_ Brittany Susan López-Pierce._

Luego de recorrer su mirada una última vez por las letras, trazándolas una por una con las yemas de sus dedos de manera suave y lenta y ahora dudando de su caligrafía. ¿Podría entenderla? ¿Santana aún recordaría como leerla? Era incluso difícil para ella, pero dentro, muy dentro en su interior algo le dijo que no habría problema alguno. Que si, esa carta de alguna manera llegara a aquella morena que robó gran parte de su vida en manos suaves y dedicadas, entendería sin problema alguno. Ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia enfrente y observando como su hija reposaba su rostro en su mano mientras veía entretenida a la televisión y no notaba los ojos de su madre sonrió con delicadeza. Al menos la tenía a ella. Abbie era una parte inmensa de su vida, era el único motivo para seguir adelante. Eso y el hecho de que si de verdad conocía al amor de su vida, a aquella persona que partió en tan sólo unos segundos sin siquiera decir adiós, sabría lo que ella diría.

''_Adelante, Britt-Britt. La vida es hermosa, aunque esté llena de idiotas y descerebrados; está llena de momentos que valen la pena._ ''

Casi podía escuchar su voz susurrando en su oído, su mano sobre esos pálidos y largos dedos que ahora sostenían la hoja de papel un poco más fuerte. Brittany dejó caer sus parpados y cubrió sus orbes de color zafiro. Fue ahí cuando descubrió que estos estaban llenos de lágrimas, las cuales ya se habían adelantado a la realización de la rubia y ahora corrían por sus ligeramente rosadas mejillas. Antes de que el riesgo de su hija viéndola llorar creciera la alta holandesa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de cristal corrediza que dirigía hacia el balcón de su habitación de hotel.

La brisa la golpeó de inmediato, posándose fría sobre su cálida piel y forzando cada vello de su piel a erizarse. Cada año era así. Una persona normal culparía al clima de la ciudad que nunca duerme, diciendo que siempre era frío y que los eventos que en ese día, once años atrás pasaron no tenían nada que ver. Pero ella lo sabía; ella sabía que no era así. Había algo en el viento, algo en ese aire invisible que cada vez que rozaba con su piel casi simulaba el aroma de Santana. Era un intento, ya que sabía que nada nunca, ni el más costoso perfume, podría imitar aquella esencia tan maravillosa. El simple pensamiento de esto robó otra delicada sonrisa de sus delgados y rosados labios.

Una sonrisa triste.

Probablemente el único tipo de sonrisa que le era posible concebir la mayor parte del tiempo, y justamente en este día del año.

Sin importar el ligero ardor que traía a su interior y abrazaba sus pulmones Brittany tomó aire lentamente, abrazando la hoja de papel lo más apretado que le fue posible a su pecho y acercándose cada vez más al balcón. Sus felinos ojos azules miraron abajo, a las ocupadas calles, notando como la gente iba y venía con sus vidas; deseando con ligereza poder tener algo de esa indiferencia. Deseando poder seguir adelante.

Pero no, no podía permitirse eso. Hacerlo sería permitirse a sí misma olvidarse de aquellos ojos oscuros que alguna vez la hipnotizaron y olvidaron regresarla a la normalidad, sacarla de su trance. Hacerlo sería permitirse a sí misma a ocupar su lugar. Hacerlo sería perderla; perder cual fuera el agarre que aún tenía a ella. _A ella_.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior fuertemente. Su visión que ahora reposaba contra el edificio frente al cual ella se encontraba y el cual mostraba su reflejo en sus ventanas lentamente se tornó borrosa gracias a las lágrimas que volvían a aparecer. Los nudillos de la ojiazul se tornaron blancos, al igual que su labio y cuando menos lo notó, cuando menos pensó en ello un pinchazo apareció en este.

_Ouch_.

La punta de su lengua recorrió la línea que ardía dentro en el lado interior de su labio de abajo y esto a su vez causó a su rostro decaer en una expresión de un poco de dolor. Bueno, aún más dolor del que el día en si le traía. El sabor metalizado se posó sobre sus papilas gustativas y con naturalidad su pulgar subió a la zona, apartando las pequeñas gotas de sangre que comenzaban a salir de ahí.

'' _¿Qué te he dicho de morderte el labio, Britt?''_

Los ojos de la rubia se alzaron luego de intentar capturar un vistazo de su propio labio inferior y fallando miserablemente, ahora reposando en un par de ojos profundos, brillantes detrás de grandes pestaña de la misma intensidad. Y una sonrisa, Dios, esa sonrisa. _Su_ sonrisa. De inmediato la mano que había subido a su labio fue sostenida por una ligeramente más pequeña; más suave, delicada y cálida. La mirada de Brittany recorrió cada una de las facciones de ese rostro que tanto había extrañado y las lágrimas —en lugar de cesar— lograron aumentar su cantidad, cayendo y humedeciendo la sonrisa sobre sus labios que con el pasar de los segundos y con cada centímetro de la chica frente a ella que observaba crecía en claridad, en brillo y en honestidad.

''_Siempre te he dicho que si estas nerviosa y necesitas algo que hacer con ese labio, siempre puedes ponerlo sobre los míos_. '' La morena prosiguió, posando una sonrisa tan única de ella sobre esos labios carnosos y suaves que alguna vez probaron los de Brittany y juraron mil y un promesas que las palabras no podían conjurar y causando que la bailarina soltara una pequeña risa entre los sollozos que comenzaban a acumularse en su garganta. Como extrañaba esa sonrisa; esos labios, esa piel, esos ojos… como la extrañaba a ella. Por un momento dejó que las palabras tornaran sus pálidos pómulos de varias sombras de rojo en pena, y al mismo tiempo dejó que su mirada decayera al suelo.

Ojala no hubiera hecho eso.

Al momento de caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba y alzar la mirada con temor de perder la imagen que un segundo atrás tenía frente a ella sólo se topó con el aire. Con el horizonte de la ciudad mostrando al cielo de un tono naranja rojizo y el sol despidiéndose lentamente de todos los habitantes de ella. Su sonrisa, la cual había decaído al momento en que el temor de perder lo que sea que fuera la visión de Santana que tuvo, ahora más que nunca se aseguró de no regresar a sus labios por el momento. Y fue así como Brittany prosiguió con sus planes. Colocó su espalda recta y dio un último vistazo a la carta entre su mano izquierda.

''_Hasta el fin de los tiempos, mi amor. Esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea posible. Espera. Estaremos juntas cuando el tiempo sea el correcto. Te amo, Brittany. Te amo y siempre te amaré._ '' Escuchó la suave voz en ese tono tan angelical y tan propio de la morena susurrar en su oído mientras que sus ojos seguían adheridos a la carta. Liberando las lágrimas de sus ojos —las cuales no pudieron evitar caer sobre la carta— decidió liberar la hoja un tanto arrugada al igual. El viento, con delicadeza y un ritmo casi angelical se llevó con fuerza y rapidez aquel pedazo de papel que decía todo aquello que Brittany decía cada año que pasaba. Aquella hoja que explicaba todo aquello que la rubia no podía susurrar al final de cada día al oído de su esposa mientras iban juntas a la cama por los 365 días del año. Todo aquello que nunca dijo, todo aquello que dijo y lo que quiso decir.

''Te amo.'' Susurró Brittany, colocando sus manos sobre los muslos de sus piernas y alzando la húmeda y ahora intensamente triste mirada hacia el sol que comenzaba a desaparecer y aquel vistazo de la carta danzando en el aire cada vez más lejos. ''Soy tuya, toda tuya. _Con orgullo_. _Por siempre_. ''


End file.
